Hong Kong & Iceland Shmorgishborg
by dagoras
Summary: Why the hell not?
1. one drabble

**characters:** Hong Kong (Ji Lam) & Iceland (Eyvindur)  
**word count:** enough  
**summary:** A fairly clichéd walk home from school leading to…whatever.  
**disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia, ect,. I totes posted this on tumblr, first. Surprise, surprise.

He could say 'thank goodness' with the class now over. It was not as though Literature was boring subject, as he very much enjoyed it, so much as the chair was proving to be an annoyance for his back. There was also the fact that it was Friday and he wanted to be able to sit around before having to go to work. Petty problems, really.

There was sudden recollection as he picked his backpack off the floor after the teacher dimissed them (as opposed to the bell.) The internet had told it would be raining that afternoon; Eyvindur had the mind to stick some umbrella into his bag prior to leaving for school so he would have some protection offered to him. The cheap umbrella was set on his desk as he was putting his books away in his bag and soon he would be off.

Eyvindur was not terribly forgetful but there was something that did not cross his mind right away. Right when he was heading for the closest exit of the building, going with the flow of the many students, there was a light tug on his sleeve. He did not want to stop and cause traffic but he did spare a glance. The first thing he took notice of was a smile and that hand still on his arm. Ji Lam was walking along with him, leaning in a little close than necessary.

As shameful as it was, he had been thinking of the boy beside him as of lately. Ji Lam was something he would have originally called an annoyance. Eyvindur did not initially appreciate the other boy trying to take bits of his lunch but Ji Lam would soon be bringing food to share that consisted of fried leftovers. The two of them actually went far enough to trade games amongst each other and they would be returned in one piece. Ji Lam was no longer troublesome even though he enjoyed his jokes that varied in humour.

How did he forget that boy?

"Hey," Ji Lam waved with his free hand.

"Um, hello."

"So, like, you going home?"

Eyvindur only blinked in response to Ji Lam's question. Where else would he be going? Well, he did have his shift at the movie theater but that was not to start for a little while. He came to a stop and stepped to the side when he was about to get to the double doors leading outside, side pressed against the wall, Ji Lam finally letting go of his sleeve. Eyvindur took the moment to fiddle to get the strap keeping the umbrella closed and managed to get it off, shaking the umbrella a little.

"So, you're going home?"

That question was going to stick, wouldn't it?

"Where else?"

Ji Lam watched, now not appearing too interested and leaned in slightly, "Hey, Eyvindur."

"Huh?" Eyvindur looked up, brow raised.

"You know, my place is on the way to yours," Ji Lam needlessly informed him. "And, like, I fed you. With it raining and all, the both of us should share that umbrella of yours."

There was a possibility that Ji Lam was right but there was no use in bringing up the whole food thing as Eyvindur figured they were even enough on it. But how could he say no? After all, Ji Lam was a person who would keep pressing until something happened in his favour; and, well, Eyvindur would not exactly admit that he had his reasoning of the other causing his stomach flip pleasantly.

"Fine, fine," Eyvindur sighed. "But we got to keep the same pace."

He moved quickly out the door only to falter when he was having a problem with opening his umbrella. There was no real damage done by the time Eyvindur managed to get the umbrella opened and lifted over his head. Ji Lam joined him, having been smart to wait inside before stepping out, huddling close with the size of the umbrella not exactly being the biggest.

Despite what Eyvindur had said beforehand, they were walking slower than a normal day. Eyvindur was holding his breath as he held the umbrella, not looking at the other. It was a foolish thought but the other's closeness was getting Eyvindur anxious. There was a similarity with the lack of personal space with Ji Lam's teasing and that had gotten Eyvindur flustered a few times than he would have liked. What was happening now felt like something that was genuine. Well, it was two friends sharing an umbrella.

"You know, I think I am almost done with the game you gave me." Ji Lam nodded to himself once.

Good, Eyvindur was finally provided with a distraction. He kept his eyes forward as he began to question the details of Ji Lam's progression in the aforementioned game. While the conversation was entertaining enough, it was only able to have Eyvindur forget the slow pace they were going at. His mind was still on the other boy and not so much of what they were speaking of. He even dared to look at Ji Lam now and then, being close enough to see his eyelashes. They were not remarkably long or short but they were Ji Lam's and that counted for something.

There was no point in being in denial; Eyvindur was admiring the closeup every time he looked and that was not a friend-like thing to do. He knew very well what it all meant but it did not mean it would be approved by Ji Lam.

Disappointment was what Eyvindur mostly felt when they finally got to Ji Lam's house. Eyvindur had wished for the walk to continue though Ji Lam probably had his own things to tend to. But Ji Lam was not showing signs of going anywhere, merely staying by Eyvindur.

"We're here." Eyvindur looked at the door.

"Yeah, I see that."

Ji Lam wasn't stupid, Eyvindur figured even if he was beginning to question that thought. No, they were still standing there with the umbrella just barely managing to protect them from the rain. Unexpectedly, Ji Lam brought his hand up to grab the handle of the umbrella even though Eyvindur's was there. There was a slim chance that Ji Lam was trying to be helpful against the possible intentions of him trying to pester him. Eyvindur his heart felt as though it had shot up to his neck, somehow. If he wanted to breathe he was not sure if he could even remember how to do so.

"Stop being…weird." Eyvindur did not dare to pull back even with his words working against him.

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

The brief smile on Ji Lam's face was enough to tell Eyvindur that he had been right. Ji Lam was just being ridiculous but it was somehow pleasing Eyvindur. The other was going about his usual antics but he was choosing not to go bother someone else with them. It was peculiar to even think in such a way that he was but Eyvindur was able to look past something. Maybe standing too close to Ji Lam had him imagining things.

If things were truly the usual silly games to entertain Ji Lam then they were unfair. Eyvindur only got a little hot under the collar and questioning things that were better left alone. Ji Lam's smile was something Eyvindur found himself unable to resist. It felt like a cruel trick. Eyvindur's hand tightened on the umbrella's handle as he looked Ji Lam in the eye.

Eyvindur was quick about it. With the distance being nearly nonexistent, it was not difficult to shift forward and press his lips to Ji Lam's. The other boy's lips were not the softest but it was Ji Lam and it only had Eyvindur enjoy the feeling. Such illusions were clouding his judgement but he never felt the other make a sudden movement of trying to get away. As a matter of fact, Ji Lam was failing to react in anyway from what he could tell. Eyvindur pulled back, not sure whether or not to feel relieved yet.

"You know…." Ji Lam spoke sooner than Eyvindur expected, head titled slightly. "I had my umbrella with me the whole time."

No, he didn't know but Ji Lam pulled his hand back and slipped out from under the umbrella. Ji Lam was quick about getting the door opened only to hold it cracked behind his back.

"Eyvindur should text me and then take me for pizza, later. Don't forget or my feelings will be hurt before the first date." The tone was clearly joking as he began to smile much like before.

Eyvindur did not have the time to say anything as Ji Lam waved and slipped into the house. Many things were going through his head and they all were somehow centered around one thing. Ji Lam was his friend. Ji Lam let him kiss him. Ji Lam was a big eater. Eyvindur's wallet would possibly suffer but it would not change lighthearted feeling.


	2. happy happy birthday

**characters:** Hong Kong & Iceland  
**summary:** very vaguely worded and short stuff involving Hong Kong's birthday.  
**disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or these characters. But if I did, I'd have enough money to buy shit as I spam under these character tags.

A visit was being paid as it was only a few days off from the first of July. Iceland had the mind to show up prior to the date as to catch Hong Kong when he was not busy. Despite how Hong Kong was he did have family and there was possible merriment to be had.

Iceland straightened up before ringing the doorbell. A gift was held out upon the door's opening. Nothing was said as the gift was taken from Iceland. An amused look reached Hong Kong's face as Iceland was let inside. Iceland stepped into the other's apartment, barely sparing a glance to the place. He had visited Hong Kong enough to know how everything looked. There was also the fact Iceland was too busy with removing his shoes.

With the door soon closing, Hong Kong was quick to go to the kitchen. Such actions were not knew, either, which was why Iceland was soon settling himself down on the couch. He was soon greeted by a glass of cola that would be placed in his hands with Hong Kong plopping himself beside him. The host seemed rather pleased with himself, looking the package over. It would only result in harmless words to point out the matter that it was early. Such words only got Iceland to huff and set his drink on the coffee table.

So Hong Kong would soon be opening his gift. It only resulted in Iceland wanting to take it back. The gift was so simple and could easily be bought anywhere. There was nothing too spectacular about it. But Hong Kong was pulling a wool hat on his head and getting the matching mittens on. Iceland rubbed at his own hot face, feeling ashamed. There was a prod that he felt in his arm that got him to look up. Hong Kong was waving at him with both hands which only hightened Iceland's embarrassment.

It left them with simply blinking each other before Hong Kong had the mind to take off what was just given to him and set them to the side. There was another needless reminder that Iceland was early before Hong Kong was leaning into him to drape his arms over Iceland's shoulders. It was some sort of assurance that such a thing had been okay. A smile even came over Hong Kong as he leaned further into Iceland. Their noses bumped and it soon earned a kiss to Iceland's cheek. The kiss was returned just the same before their lips were pressed together.

Things were really okay.


	3. something

**characters:** Hong Kong & Iceland (Eyvindur)  
**summary:** it's a surprise but not really.  
**disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or Hong Kong or Iceland but it would be nice if I had their industries.

There was a prod made at his side and it was enough for Iceland to wake. He made a weak attempt to swat at the hand but it got away before real damage was done. Iceland's eyes fluttered open and he sat up. How annoying. The bedsheets had been tugged away at some point when he was sleeping earlier on. He was reaching to take it back before he felt something pressed to his lips.

Hong Kong was sitting with a bowl in one hand and a piece of fruit in the other, having been watching him. At least, that was what Iceland concluded to. Iceland furrowed his brow and he turned his head away from the piece of mango that Hong Kong was trying to feed to him.

"C'mon, say ah." Hong Kong would continue to hold out the fruit and would have it follow along with Iceland's vision.

Iceland, on the other hand, was busying himself with trying to pull the sheet up over him. He was not like Hong Kong who was all clean and dressed and ready to start the day. On the contrary, more sleep felt like a better option. But it did not seem he could shoo Hong Kong away so easily so it would only result in Iceland in giving in. He would open his mouth, after getting the sheets pulled up over his lap, in means of eating the mango.

It seemed that it would have Hong Kong smile slightly and he would set the bowl in his lap before he pulled out a slice of apple.

"Hey, Eyvindur," Hong Kong would soon be pressing the fruit to Iceland's lips. "You're a really messy guy. I had to, like, pick all your clothes off of the floor."

Iceland was soon turning his head away again, feeling heat go up his neck. Hong Kong made sure to lean to the side to fall into Iceland's vision as he began to pout slightly. Unfortunately, Iceland would fall fool to such a face only to get it to stop. So an apple slice would be pushed past his lips and Iceland would chew.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to wash them." Hong Kong set the bowl on Iceland's lap. "You finish this. I'll get rest of the breakfast ready."

Hong Kong would soon be leaning again to kiss Iceland's cheek. When he pulled back, Iceland brought his hand up to where he had been kissed. It did not fail to keep Hong Kong for a moment longer. He rested his chin on Iceland's shoulder.

"Or, like, I can get you cleaned."


End file.
